Naruto: Eye of the fox
by austinjak0
Summary: What would happen if Kyuubi negotiated with the fourth after the sealing? What would happen if Minato and Kushina were sealed into Naruto with the other half of the Kyuubi? What would change? Pairings undecided. Read the story to vote!
1. Prologue:Ch1 Death and Taxes

**This is my first fic. It is going to be a M rated fic with a godlike Naruto. Don't like it don't read it. Constructive criticism is appreciated though!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic, the story though is all mine!**

"**Bijuu/Summon/Shinnigami" speak**

_**Jutsu**_

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

And now on with the show!

**Naruto: Eye of the fox**

**CH.1**

**Death and Taxes**

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, Kohonas yellow flash, was enjoying his last few seconds with his son. He had just completed the _**Reaper death seal, **_and had sealed what remained of the Kyuubi into his son Naruto. He could feel himself fading into the darkness and so gave his last orders to his subordinates, the Sandime Hokage and his sensei, Jiraiya.

"Hiruzen, Jiraiya, I'll be leaving you in a few minutes…" Minato said weakly, "so now I'm giving you my last orders and wishes". Hiruzen was already wearing a very solemn and sad face and Jiraiya, who had gotten there only seconds after the seal was completed, was very close to crying.

"Hiruzen, I'm giving the title of Hokage back to you. Sorry that you couldn't enjoy your retirement reading ero-senseis books, but someone's got to do it." He said with a small chuckle.

"I understand Minato, and I'm sorry I couldn't do something more to help you." The now reinstated third Hokage said sorrowfully. Minato just nodded, he felt too weak to do anything else. Swallowing, Minato continued "Sensei" he said.

Jiraiya managed to choke out "Yes Minato?"

"Sensei, Kushina and I made you and Tsunade Naruto's godparents. Take care of him." He said.

"I will Minato." The toad sage responded before he took Naruto from Minato's arms. Minato suddenly shouted out to the crowd that surrounded him, "Kakashi, don't mourn me as well! Move on! Get a wife! Become a teacher! Have kids, grow old! I'll be waiting for you!" Minato finished.

Toward the front of the crowd, a solitary ANBU with a dog mask on had unseen tears streaming from his uncovered eye. He felt like shouting out to his sensei and friend to hold on, but he restrained himself, as ninja, much less an ANBU, should show no such emotions. So instead he bit his lip and thought to himself _"I will do my best sensei. I will watch over your son for you."_

Minato then turned back to the third and said "Hiruzen, this is my final command to you." Hiruzen nodded.

"I want Naruto to be hailed as a hero, as he should be, for he was the one who saved the village tonight. Make sure he grows up right. Oh and old man. I suggest you get a ramen account set up. You will need it." And with that, the fourth Hokage, the hero of the leaf, died, laughing at the Sarutobi's dumbstruck face. Or so everyone thought.

Minato's eyes opened slowly to reveal himself in a world of white. He was in a white room with high white ceilings and a window facing out to nothing but light. There was a white table with white chairs sitting in the middle of the room. There were clear sake glasses and a white jug of sake resting on top of the table. The only thing of any interest or color was a door on the opposite side of the room.

Deciding there wasn't any real point in just standing around, Minato stood up from the bed he was resting on, and poured sake in all the cups, guessing that the table wouldn't be laid out like it was without there being guests to fill the table. As he finished pouring the last cup, he heard women's laughter coming from behind the door.

"_So this is the Shinigami's stomach eh? It's not so bad."_Minato thought with a smirk. Suddenly a distinctively male laugh came from the door as it swung open. Minato just looked curiously at the new arrival.

"**Hahaha! Mortal you are not within my stomach!"** The Shinigami laughed in an ominous tone. Minato paled as he realized he was looking at THE Shinigami. Shinigami continued **"This is the space between life and death, used to make deals between the living and dead. Death is my domain, and so here I am! So for this** meeting you can just call me Shimi." He said, his voice slowly losing the demonic tone it held.

Minato, who was still stunned by seeing the god of death in person, simply said "It's an honor to meet you and all Shimi-sama, but what are we doing here and why aren't I in _your_ stomach?"

"To be honest Hokage-dono, I have no idea…"replied the Shinigami. Minato simply sweat dropped at this. If the death god didn't know what was going on, something really weird was about to happen. _"Oh well"_ Minato thought, _"At least I won't get beaten up by Kushina about sealing Kyuubi into Naruto…"_ Oh how wrong he was.

MEANWHILE, ON THE KYUUBI BATTLEFEILD…

The old Sarutobi sighed. All he had wanted was to enjoy his retirement and be with his family and to live out the rest of his days in peace. _"But nooo…"_the now reappointed sandime thought, _"A giant fox just had to go and ruin my retirement."_

He looked at Naruto and paled at realizing that his future ramen budget might be as bad as having to do paperwork. Chibi Hiruzen started weeping at the piles of money disappearing and the paperwork piling in its place.

Still watching Naruto, and slowly becoming depressed about his job, he failed to notice the fact that little Naruto was slowly getting brighter until he was blown back into a tree by an an explosion of light. Slowly standing, he watched with awe apparent in his eyes as his shinobi, in particular Jiraiya, tried to get into the light, only to be deflected and thrown like he was.

"What in Kami's name is going on!?"shouted a random shinobi.

"Is the demon escaping?!"another yelled.

"Hold the line!" Sarutobi shouted "Whatever is happening do not move to engage until we know what's going on!"

"HAI!" rang out among the shinobi present, though many still looked unnerved.

"_Minato, please let the seal hold"_ thought Hiruzen "_Without you here, if the fox escapes the village will be destroyed. Please Minato, no, Naruto, hold on!"_

This was echoed in both the thoughts of Jiraiya and Kakashi, but everyone else was still praying to Kami to help them.

BACK IN THE MEETING ROOM OF THE DEAD

The past two minutes in the shinobi world had been hours in the white room. Hours of uncomfortable silence between Minato and Shimi… Finally getting tired of drinking sake Minato decided to try and talk with Shimi.

"So Shimi-sama, what's it like being the lord of the dead?" Minato asked.

The Shinigami simply turned toward the blonde and said with a smirk "Fun." He then went back to drinking.

Minato paled at Shimi's reply, and suddenly wished that someone, hell anyone else was there if only to make him feel better. He'd even go for an angry Kushina right now.

Then, like an answer to his prayers, the door on the other side of the room opened revealing a red head that stood at about 5'7, wearing a stylish black battle kimono that had bright orange streaks running along the sleeves and black shinobi sandals. Minato then looked behind her, quickly noticing the 9 bright red tails lazily wagging behind her.

If Minato wasn't surprised by the shinigami, he certainly was now. "Yo-u" Minato said shakily "I t-thought I s-sealed y-you into Naruto! How'd you get out" Minato at this point was roaring about how this wasn't possible, but before the Kitsune queen could respond, from behind her a voice shouted "SHUT UP MINATO-BAKA!"

Minato paled. Only one woman would ever call him that, and she was dead…and so was he.

Minato gulped and timidly said "K-k-Kushina?"

The woman in question stepped out from behind the swishing tails and with a smile said "The one and only!"

The fourth Hokage then only had one thought _"OH SHIT!"_ before hitting his head on the table and promptly passing out.

ANND that's a wrap! First of all I don't really like writing, but I have had some ideas that I want to develop before I give them away! I will stick with this story until after the chunin exams and maybe the sauske retrieval arc. After that I may put it up for adoption.

That being said I want to have pairings and eventual lemons in this fic, but the pairings are up for grabs. Any and everyone are available to vote for, except for hinata and sakura. The reason for this is they are both over done. This will at most be a 2 person harem.

This story will be updated on a weekly basis (hopefully).

Lastly I am also going to start a PJOXNaruto crossover, with an M rating. Not Yaoi in case you were wondering.

That's about it! See ya next week! The polls are now open for pairings!


	2. Prologue:Ch2 A Deal with the Devil

**Ok people, I'm back with a new chapter of Eye of the fox. First I would like to announce poll standings.**

**Yugito: 4**

**Ino: 2**

**Fu: 2**

**Yugao/ Samui/ Mei/ Temari/FemHaku/OC: 1**

**KEEP VOTING! I WILL STOP TAKING SUGGESTIONS AFTER CH. 7!**

**Now then, for some Q&A time.**

**Sonicfan12: No Kushina did not merge with Kyuubi's yin chakra; rather Minato sealed it inside himself when he died. She did however get rid of the fox's hatred, and in this fic, the fox stays hate-less instead of being angry all time.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Sakura has an important role in the story. There will be some early bashing of her and Sauske, but that will be resolved quickly. And yes, she will be more like a sister to Naruto after all is said and done.**

**Red Hot Habenero- No, this will not be a naru/saku fic, but Naruto won't be shy either. Also, this won't be a naru/hina fic either so I don't see the shyness thing coming into play.**

**AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I BRING YOU THE SECOND CHAPTER OF EYE OF THE FOX!**

**I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters represented in this fic. I own the storyline, nothing more.**

"**Bijuu/Summon/Shinnigami" speak**

_**Jutsu**_

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

**Naruto: Eye of the Fox**

**CH.2**

**A deal with the devil**

After getting mercilessly beaten from consciousness to unconsciousness and back again, Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, and Shimi all sat down around the white table, with Minato and Kushina on one side and Shimi and the Kyuubi and the other. The four sake cups were still filled from when Minato poured them. Well at least Kushina's and the Kyuubi's were. Minato had already had a couple of shots and the shinigami drank enough to fill a swimming pool, and then some.

"So…" Shimi began, "Why are we here? Only an immortal being can call a council or a discussion in this room, and it wasn't me, so I guess this means that you want to discuss something with them Kyuubi?" Kyuubi sighed and said "Yes Shimi-sama but before we begin, might I say that it is good to see you after all this time." Shimi just snorted and knocked back another shot of sake. "Yeah, I bet" Shimi said. "The last time we met you turned my cloak and my mask pink! Do you have any idea how awkward it was, collecting souls dressed in pink?! DO YOU?!" The Kyuubi smiled mischievously before one of her tails picked up the sake glass and chugged it back, while the now-dead mortals sweat dropped at the immortals antics.

"Well…"Minato whispered to Kushina "at least we know where your pranking side comes from…" Kushina could only nod at this, not really paying attention. Instead she was thinking of the various ways to prank a god. She snapped out of it when the Kyuubi began talking. "First of all…"Kyuubi started "my name is Kura and no, I am still inside the seal that Minato put on his son." "Wait, then how can you be here?!" interrupted Minato loudly. "I was about to get to that" replied Kura, who smiled as Kushina hit Minato on the head and told him to be quiet.

"To answer your question, I am currently at half of my power because you sealed half of my chakra in yourself and half in your son. You died, and so I was sent here with you." "Oh!" Minato yelled. "I forgot about that…"Minato said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Kura, Kushina, and Shimi face palmed, all thinking in unison _"Seriously? How do you forget what killed you?"_

"Anyways" Kura continued "the reason that I called you all here was to make a deal with you two" she said gesturing toward Minato and Kushina "regarding your son, Naruto." Almost immediately Minato and Kushina stood up and were about to start yelling at the fox queen before Shimi intervened. "Hear her out; it is rare for any immortal to call a meeting, much less with mortals like you."

After hearing this, Kushina and Minato calmed down quite a bit, though both were still fidgeting in their seats. "Thank you Shimi-sama." continued the demoness "as I was saying; I would like to make a deal with you two regarding your son. I would like this half of my chakra to be reunited with the other half inside of Naruto…"this caused both Minato and Kushina to abruptly stand up and simultaneously think _"Oh hell no!"_, but before they were able to speak she finished, "and in return you two can still be in his life."

After being stunned into silence by Kura's proposal, both of Naruto's parents fell back into their chairs, earning a loud creak of disproval from the chairs. For the next five minutes, you could hear a pin drop in the room, with both Minato and Kushina sitting with their mouths wide open, Kura waiting for them to come back from their self induced coma, and Shimi chugging down his sake like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Kushina decided to break the silence.

"But how could that happen…"Kushina whispered, "Me and Minato are both dead…" "Yes, well while your bodies may be dead, your souls are obviously still here, so I would have both of your souls sealed along with me." the Kitsune queen quickly replied," In addition you two would act like the seal keeping me in Naruto, meaning that if you thought I was overstepping my bounds with your son or the amount of power I was giving him, you could simply send me back into the seal." "You can do all of this?"Minato asked quietly. Turning her attention toward him Kura stuck her thumb out and pointed it to Shimi "Not me…"she said, "but he can."

At this point all eyes in the room were facing the shinigami, who was busily chugging down his sake. Finally noticing that everyone wasn't talking, he turned toward them with a small sigh and said "Yes, whatever she said I can do I most likely am capable of doing. After all I _am_ a god." And with that being said he turned back to his drink.

Kura then turned back to the Namikazes and said "So I assume this means we have a deal?" The Namikazes looked at each other and shrugged before Kushina spoke "Okay, but first we have two questions." Kura just looked her straight in the eyes and said "Shoot."

"Our first question is how will our boy be able to communicate with us?"

Kura simply smiled and replied, "Well, there are two ways I know of actually." Looking at the Namikazes she could tell that despite their relaxed positions they were listening intently. "The first is once he is able to access his mindscape. He will be able to get there by either doing meditative exercises or by experiencing extreme physical pain. The second way for you three to communicate is to take over a shadow clone when he learns how to do them." The Namikazes were surprised to hear that shadow clones could be used in such a manner to say the least. They had only thought that shadow clones could be used for information gathering. They had never considered that they could be used by a person trapped inside another person, though it was unheard of a circumstance where this had actually been the case.

Kura continued "As you know, chakra is produced by the mixing of spiritual energy and physical energy." The Namikazes nodded. "What you do not know is that these energies do not need to just be from one person in order for chakra to exist." The Namikazes looked confused, so Kura went on. "For example, say something with a lot of pure spiritual energy, like a ghost…"at this Minato paled and Shimi snickered, "bumped into something with pure physical energy, like a rock. When the spiritual energy hits the rock, the process of the creation of chakra starts, usually throwing the object a great distance or turning it upside-down in the process. This is where most ghost stories come from."

Kushina up to this point was nodding, understanding what Kura was saying until she realized something. "Wait, wouldn't the same effect happen to Naruto-kuns clones?" Kura looked at Kushina and said with a happy smile, "Yes, normally that would happen. However, because you will have spent Naruto's life within him with only spiritual chakra, his body will be more than used to your spiritual energies, and since it takes a few mille-seconds for the jutsu to take effect, your spiritual energy could easily replace his during the jutsu, allowing your personalities, experiences, your entire beings in short to be in the clone. After that all it would take would be an advanced henge and you'd be back to top shape. However, you wouldn't be able to stay in that world forever, and after about 18 hours you'd have to come back until he cast the jutsu again. And yes, your spiritual energy would just return to Naruto, not go into space.

Kushina looked satisfied by this answer and leaned back in her chair while Minato leaned forward and looked the Kitsune queen dead in the eyes and said, "My turn." While her tails were pouring her another glass of sake she said, "Go ahead."

Minato took a sip from his own glass and said "So what does this do for Naruto?" Much to his surprise she grinned at his question before she took a sip of her own sake. "Well for starters…"she said before she put the glass back to her lips, "he'll have two kage level ninja training him; three if you include me." Minato nodded at this before motioning for her to continue, "He'll also have god-like chakra reserves between the three of us, and did I mention that he'll be able to hold three summoning contracts?"She asked innocently. Minato went wide eyed at this information while Kushina, who was drinking sake at the time did a spit-take all over Shimi, who just looked at the mortal with slight annoyance before going back to his sake.

"T-t-three summoning contracts?"Minato asked shakily. "Yep", replied Kura who answered it as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "Oh and did I mention that he'll be completely immune to genjutsu?" Nobody looked any different, because when Kushina contained Kura, it was extremely hard to put a genjutsu on her. "And he'll be able to control all five elements with ease…with access to some sub-elements" Minato and Kushina both looked shocked at this, but Shimi looked like he'd already known about all of this.

"A-a-anything else?"Minato asked somewhat timidly. His son was already going to be a powerhouse, if there was anything else, he'd be at jonin level by the time he exited the academy.

"Well yes, though I don't actually know the full effects of these other changes." "So what are they?"Kushina asked. Kura shrugged and replied, "Well, all I know is that he'll get a dojutsu and grow a tail when he turns 8. I don't know what they do though…"

This time it was Shimi's turn to do a spit-take, though on Minato instead of Kushina, as a result of which Minato was saved from fainting by the sudden splash of liquid. Kushina though just pouted and said "Why didn't I get any of this?" Kura looked at her and said, "To be honest, I don't know. That's just what the sage of six paths told me when he created me, that when I had a male container they would get all of that stuff. I don't know if it's a bloodline though."

Satisfied with her answer, Kushina just nodded and looked toward Minato, who nodded, and then turned back toward Kura and asked "Where do we sign?"

"Well, as long as you both agree, all we have to do is sign a contract with our blood, like a summoning contract, and Shimi should do the rest." As soon as she finished speaking, an old, rather frail contract appeared on the table, replacing the sake, much to Shimi's annoyance.

After both the Namikazes and Kura signed the contract, the scroll poofed into nonexistence, and Shimi stood up. "Well if that's it then, I'll send a clone of myself down to modify the seal." Bowing toward Kura he said "Good seeing you again, Kura." "Likewise Shimi."Kura replied.

Then Shimi turned toward the Namikazes and said, "Before you go, realize that your presence in the seal will deteriorate after 30 years. I can't have dead people wandering around in other people forever you know." "We understand Shimi-sama." the Namikazes replied. "Good" Shimi said, "When you two finally fade, you will be sent to my stomach or to Kami depending on your son's actions. You are being sealed into him to raise him, you know." The Namikazes nodded and seeing this Shimi created his clone and said "Good, now let's go make a seal!" And then the room and everything in it vanished.

BACK ON THE KYUUBI BATTLEFIELD

Shimi's clone was performing the seal, the barrier of light created by him so that he wouldn't be disturbed. He had just finished sealing the Namikazes and Kura's remaining chakra, and was finalizing the seal. He was a clone of Shimi, so he didn't real care about what was going on outside, or what he was going to do next. He thought he would be dispelled as soon as his job was done.

**Meanwhile outside the dome**

Jiraiya, the toad sage was thinking that if brute force wouldn't work, then maybe using the earth to disrupt the barrier would. Giving the ground a chakra educed punch, the ground split all the way to the dome, and behind it, but it had no visible effect on the dome. Winded after such a powerful punch, Jiraiya sat down and began to contemplate other ways to get into the dome.

**Back inside the dome**

The ground shook beneath the clone's feet, but it didn't wake the baby. The clone sighed "That's good…"it thought, "If the baby woke up this would be 10 times harder than it already is." Unfortunately, the clone didn't notice its finger slip, rearranging the seal ever so slightly. Thinking that it was finished, the clone shouted "**Seal!**" For a moment nothing happened. Then Naruto got brighter and the wind picked up. The clone stood, smirking in its accomplishment and was about to dispel before a bright light engulfed them both. "OH SHIT!" Was the only thing it managed to get out before it was dragged into the seal.

IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

The clone stood up and looked into blackness. There wasn't anything in the infants' mindscape because he didn't have the ability to remember or to think yet. "AH FUCK!" it yelled to no one in particular. "Shimi is that you?" Kura asked. Suddenly the room became filled with light. Shimi saw three figures standing next to a two story house that had a traditional garden in the front and what looked like a waterfall in the back. They were all in the distance but Shimi could both see and hear them clearly.

"Yeah…"the clone responded, "it's me." "How did you get in here? Weren't you supposed to dispel after you finished the seal?" Minato asked. "Yeah, I was, but I made a small mistake while I was finalizing it and got sucked in." "Well why can't you dispel?" Kushina asked. "Well, I am a being of pure chakra, like Kura-sama, but because I was a clone I didn't have enough to exist like that. But because I got sealed in here, I was imbued with Kura-sama's chakra, which caused me to become a being of pure chakra like my creator. But I don't think that I'll be able to stay any longer than you two…"he said pointing to Minato and Kushina, "seeing as we're all connected now." "Well get over here!"Kura yelled, "Might as well get comfortable. We aren't getting out of here any time soon." Even though nobody knew it, it would be much sooner than anyone was expecting.

BACK ON THE KYUUBI BATTLEFIELD

As suddenly as it had begun, the white light began to dissipate, its creator being gone. The only thing that remained that was within the dome was the ground and a crying, newborn baby.

"Is it over?" a shinobi asked

"I think so…" said another

"Hiruzen sighed, silently thanking Kami that this was finally ending, and that Naruto wasn't hurt. He could only imagine how much paperwork this was going to cause. It was then that Jiraiya came up to Hiruzen.

"Well that was fun" Jiraiya joked, though he was still concerned for Naruto and distraught after Minato and Kushina's death.

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" Hiruzen responded "This is going to be a problem for Naruto's future. I can't adopt him, it would seem like favoritism, and those idiots on the civilian council would probably try and overthrow me because of what happened tonight if I tried." Jiraiya made to speak, but before he could, he was cut off by Hiruzen.

"I know what you are thinking, and unfortunately you can't adopt him either. You have to maintain our spy network, and they would say the same thing would happen to you, except you would be labeled as a missing-nin."

"So what do we do?" Jiraiya asked, "We can't just leave him out on the streets to rot, and I won't let the council kill him, so what do we do?"

"The best thing we can do is put him in the orphanage; I think that I can get the council to agree to that." "That's the best we can do then. I just hope that they take care of him" With that being said, Hiruzen and Jiraiya walked over and picked up Naruto and took him home, to Konoha, to begin his life. And what an eventful life it would be.

AAANNNDDD, that's a wrap!

Thank you to all of you that are reading! Keep voting and reviewing! My next story Naruto: Son of the gods will be coming out on 2/10/13. It's a Percy Jackson cross over! Read it to find out more!


	3. Ch3 The Beggining of Something Great

**Hi everyone, sorry about the delay. I've been really busy with school and my other stories, so I haven't had time to update. So to start, these are the current poll standings.**

**Yugito: 5**

**Ino: 2**

**Fu: 2**

**Yugao/ Samui/ Mei/ Temari/FemHaku/OC: 1**

**KEEP VOTING! I WILL STOP TAKING SUGGESTIONS AFTER CH. 7!**

**Also, as many of you have no doubt figured out by now, my chapters aren't going to be that long. Most chapters will be a minimum of 1,500 words with a maximum of 5,000. I will have more on occasion though, but not in these chapters. **

**I don't really have much else, so on with the show!**

**I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters. The story is mine!**

"**Bijuu/Summon/Shinnigami" speak**

_**Jutsu**_

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

**Naruto: Eye of the Fox**

**Ch.3**

**The start of something great**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and people were having fun. It had been five years since the Kyuubi attack, to the day. In fact today was the day of the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of the Yondaime. It had taken two years for the village to be rebuilt after that day, but under the watch of the Sandime, the citizens of Konoha did it. And so, today not only marked the defeat of the Kyuubi, but of the restoration of Konoha as well; and to one boy in particular his birthday. Well what would have been his birthday if he wasn't having such 'fun'.

"Get back here demon!" someone yelled

"Yeah, come on we ain't gunna hurt ya, we just want to finish what the Yondaime started!"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" a blonde haired boy shouted back at the mob that was chasing him.

"Because you killed our families and friends! That's why!" some woman shouted

Naruto went back to running; trying to keep the rags he called clothes on his body. He was obviously malnourished and looked like he hadn't had a shower or a bath in months. His entire body, from head to toe was covered in dirt and grime.

Naruto had always been confused about that and the demon statement. He never hurt anyone, he only pranked them. He wondered if he had done something horrible in his past life to deserve this. It would explain why the runners of the orphanage he was at till he was four were so mean to him.

But a year ago today, he was kicked out of the orphanage, being told that 'no one would want his kind' and that he was 'taking up space that actual humans could use'. It'd also been a year since he saw the man he saw as his grandfather, but he figured the old man was just really busy running the village.

So, since last year, Naruto had been living on the streets, eating out of dumps and picking up and treasuring whatever scraps had been thrown his way. He'd managed to find a nice bridge in Konoha's main park to stay under, and had even managed to find a few blankets that he could use to sleep. He'd managed to avoid the villagers for the most part, but for some reason every day, on his birthday, October 10th, they would make a point of finding him.

This year was no different, except for the fact that there were chunin and jonin mixed in with the mob this year, and one of them was a censor. Because of this, they'd found his little home under the bridge and destroyed it, and were now chasing Naruto through the streets.

Naruto, having nowhere else to go, was running toward the Hokage mansion as fast as he could. His age provided him with flexibility and energy, but he was running out energy fast, seeing as he hadn't had a decent meal in over a year. That and his size were resulting in the mob chasing him to gain ground.

All of a sudden, a jonin and a pair of chunin appeared in front of the blonde.

"Got ya, demon" one of the chunin snickered.

Turning back to the mob, which was now upon him, he tried to plead with the evident leader of the mob, a jonin who had a scar trailing across the left side of his face,

"Please, what did I do to you?"

"Heh" the leader snarled, "You tried to destroy our village and killed our beloved Yondaime, and even if you didn't you're a demon, and you deserve to die!" he yelled the last part out before he sent his right fist, which held a kunai, into the blonde's stomach.

Naruto just grunted. The hit wasn't fatal, but certainly hurt and damaged some of his organs. Then the man decided to twist the kunai, causing a scream of pain from the blonde. Smirking, he removed the blade and looked to the crowd and said, "Oh, this is gonna be fun" before handing the kunai to a civilian standing next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

An hour later, everyone in the mob had taken their turn trying to kill the blonde. The boy in question was bleeding profusely, with deep cuts everywhere from his feet to his face, bruised in multiple locations, and half blind in one eye. And yet, somehow, he was still alive.

"Hey, the demon is still alive!" someone yelled

The jonin, who was standing at the front of the crowd the entire time, bent down and checked for a pulse.

"Damn, your right! How the fuck to we kill this thing anyway?" he yelled to no one in particular

"Why don't you use one of your jutsu?" one of the chunin asked

"Yeah, good idea! Alright, everyone back up" the jonin said to the people surrounding the boy.

Once everyone backed up, the jonin performed a few hand signs an called out, **"Doton: Great Earth Dome Jutsu" **and immediately, a dome of earth rose around the blonde, blocking out all light except for a small hole that was facing the jonin. He then made a few more hand signs and called out, **"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" "Combination Jutsu: Great Oven of Fire!"** The fire condensed into a small jet until it hit the inside of the dome. Immediately after, screaming was heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Hiruzen Sarutobi was enjoying his day. This was the one day a year that he was actually able to go on vacation, seeing as he had no paperwork because everyone was out enjoying the festival. He was enjoying his walk to the orphanage. He hadn't seen his blonde grandson in quite some time, and was planning on inviting him over to his house for dinner to meet his family.

That is until he heard the cry of **"Combination Jutsu: Great Oven of Fire!"** Rushing over to see what was happening he saw the great oven and heard someone screaming from within it.

"ANBU" the old Hokage called, and in an instant the jonin and the two chunin had their heads separated from their bodies. The mob looked shocked for an instant, before they were all knocked out.

"Take them to the T.I department. Tell Anko and Ibiki to have fun."

"Hai" said the one in the hawk mask before he and three other ANBU disappeared with the civilians, leaving two more ANBU and the Hokage and the dome from whence screaming was coming from.

"You two, get the dome down!"

"Hai!" the two ANBU said before performing a few hand signs. The earth slid back into the ground, leaving the body of a young, blonde haired boy which the Hokage recognized immediately.

"NARUTO!" he shouted, "YOU TWO, HAVE A MEDICAL TEAM IN MY OFFICE BY YESTERDAY!"

The ANBU, who were still in shock from seeing nothing more than a boy in the dome, yelled out "HAI" before rushing off to the hospital, leaving the boy and the Hokage, who picked up the barley alive boy and rushed off to the Hokage tower.

"Please hold on Naruto" the old Hokage whispered as he sped to the tower so fast that the villagers thought he was a firework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**MEANWHILE IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Naruto had had a lot of crappy days, but this one took the cake. The last thing he remembered was being beaten and stabbed repeatedly before he blacked out, and now he wakes up to find himself in a sewer.

"Ugh…where am I?" the blonde wondered aloud

Looking around, he saw nothing but sewer and more sewers, with a few hallways undoubtedly leading to even more sewers. The blonde was about to start trying to find his way out before he heard something that sounded like crying coming from one of the corridors.

Curious, he went toward the noise, turning down the corridor, and started to hear the sobbing get louder, until he started to hear voices.

"….DARE THEY DO THAT TO A CHILD! DID I SACRIFICE MYSELF FOR SUCH ARROGANCE?"

"Calm down Minato, you aren't helping anything" another voice yelled

"BUT HE'S BEEN THROUGH FAR TOO MUCH AS A CHILD! LIVING ON THE STREETS! EATING FROM GARBAGE! THAT ISN'T RIGHT! HE'S FIVE DAMNIT, FIVE!"

Finally rounding the final corner, Naruto laid eyes on a large, two story house that had four people sitting out in front of it. There were two redheads sitting on a bench, one crying into the others shoulder, the latter looking very distraught herself, and two men, one with golden blonde hair who was being restrained by a man that had snow white hair and was wearing a mask and had a tanto strapped to his left leg.

"Um, hello?" Naruto said

Everyone looked up to find the source of the voice to see a frightened blonde boy. The man with blonde hair and the redhead that was crying into the other ones shoulder looked at each other and started walking slowly toward the blonde.

When they got up close to him, Naruto looked up at them and said quietly, "Please don't hurt me…"

They both chocked back a sob at that and the man quickly said, "We would never hurt you Naruto…" Naruto smiled slightly and asked, "So who are you?"

This time it was the redhead who spoke and said, "We…we're your parents Naruto…"

**Annd cliffhanger no jutsu! Kind of obvious what happens next though**

**I have two other stories that I'm working on, but I'm hoping to publish a chapter of EotF every two days as well as Savior. Please keep reading and reviewing! Ja ne!**


	4. Ch4 Reunions, and revalations

**Hey everyone, sorry about the delay…again. Serious case of writers block on all of my stories. Here are the current poll results for the two person harem.**

**Yugito: 7**

**Fu: 4**

**Samui:3**

**Ino: 2**

**Yugao/ Mei/ Temari/FemHaku: 2**

**OC/Konan:1**

**As I've said before, poll ends at Ch.7, though I may change it to Chapter 8. This is the last chapter before the first time-skip. Yes, there will be two time skips even before shippuden. Hell I might not even have a shippuden time skip. Only time will tell. **

**Next, I really need a beta. My spelling is pretty good, but for some reason my computer likes to ignore repeated words and the like. It's pretty annoying.**

**And now on with the show!**

**I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters. The story is mine!**

**"Bijuu/Summon/Shinnigami" speak**

**Jutsu**

**"Thoughts"**

**"Speech"**

**Naruto: Eye of the Fox**

**Ch.4**

**Reunions, introductions, and revelations**

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's us Naruto-kun" Minato said with a smile

Naruto was shocked by what the strangers in front of him had said. He'd only just met them and yet he already felt a connection to them. But to find out that they were his parents? That was just too much for the young blonde. So, in a rarely seen moment of childhood for a kid tormented by his village, he rushed forward and hugged his parents.

For a few moments no one said anything, as Naruto was enjoying the company of his parents and his parents were hugging the life out of him, but eventually they broke apart.

For the next 15 minutes, they explained to Naruto where they had been and who the other people at the house were.

"So, you guys are dead, but you got sealed with the giant fox that tried to destroy the village, and in the process I got a god, or at least his clone, sealed inside me? Oh, and my dad is the Yondaime Hokage and his wife who happened to be one of the top ANBU agents in the village?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it Naruto-kun" Kushina said nervously. Both she and Minato were somewhat worried about what his reaction would be, but her fears were washed away as her son yelled out, "Awesome-ttebayo!"

Minato smiled as he saw that his son hadn't let his life drag him down. He was as energetic as Kushina and had his looks. He only regretted that his son had to experience what he had, only ten times worse. Being an orphan he was determined to see that his children didn't grow up without a mother or father, but Naruto had. Now, he was determined to teach his child everything he knew now that they had been reunited.

"So, what now?" Kura asked.

"Let's go inside. I'll make us some ramen." Kushina offered

So they all filed inside the house and sat at the dining table. It was a party table made out of wood and etched with cut out versions of the Hirashin kunai. There was a overhead lamp hanging above it. The room itself was decorated in an orange-ish color that looked like a really bright yellow mixed with a really solid red. In a lot of ways it explained Naruto's fascination with the color.

After the ramen was prepared and served, all four of the adults and Naruto dug in to some of the best ramen on the planet. After everyone had their fill, they moved into the living room, which had several sharp and pointy instruments adorning the walls and an L shaped couch and an armchair with a small island in front of it. The armchair and the couch both faced a T.V that was evidently connected with Naruto's eyes and ears.

"So Naruto, we have a few more things to discuss before you leave…"

Naruto looked shocked at this and said "But I don't want to leave! Can't I stay?"

Minato chuckled and said, "Naruto, we're in your mindscape. From now on whenever you go to sleep you'll end up in here, so you'll still see us. But you still live in the land of the living, so you have to stay there during the day."

"But can I talk to you guys? You're my parents and my Oji and my Oba after all…"

Minato and Kushina smiled at this, but both Shimi and Kura were shocked.

"Why did you call us that?" Kura asked

"Well, as near as I can tell, the only family I have is sealed within me, and you seem to be that nice aunt and drunk uncle that I've always wanted, so you're now Kura-Oba and Shimi-Oji"

Kura squealed in delight and ran over to the blonde and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll set up a telepathic link between us as soon as you wake up!"

"So can the rest of you do that?"

"No, only she can seeing as she was the person that was originally being sealed." The blondes' parents looked a little down at that, so Shimi quickly added, "But we can talk to you through her, so don't worry about it."

"Sugoi!"

"Now then, we have two more things to tell you Naruto. The first is that we'll be training you from now on when you go to sleep and eventually during the day as well." Minato said

Naruto looked confused at this and asked, "Wait, aren't you guys sealed inside of me?"

"Yes Naruto, but there is a technique to overcome that, but before you ask, no we can't teach it to you for at least another year. You don't have enough chakra yet. When you do, we'll be able to work with you on physical strength and other stuff." Kushina said.

"So what am I going to be learning from you guys then?"

"Well from me you'll be learning how to use a sword, or kenjutsu, from Minato you'll be learning chakra control, elemental control, and jutsu, from Kura you'll be learning how to use demonic chakra and harness it, as well as an introduction to summoning, and from Shimi you'll be learning how to use K.I for a while and then you'll be learning advanced kenjutsu and the summoning of death contract as well as strategy. You'll also begin learning the katas to our Taijutsu techniques, mine being the Wāru yōshiki, or whirlpool style, Minato's being Hachidorisutairu, or hummingbird style, Kura's being Oni kitsune sutairu, or the demon fox style, and Shimi's being the Shinda doragon no sutairu, or the dead dragon style. My style is focused on defense, your fathers on offence, and the other two are a mix. We can only teach you the style though, not work on your actual physical strength. That, you have to do on your own. Lastly, we'll all be teaching you sealing; I'll be teaching you whirlpool sealing, Shimi will teach you death sealing, Kura will teach you senju/motukon sealing, and your father will be teaching you his own style, including the Hirashin when he thinks you're ready. "

"Alright, so we're starting tonight?"

"Yep. Get ready for hell brat." Shimi said with a glint in his eyes

Naruto shivered a bit before he turned toward his father and said, "You said there were two things?"

"Yeah, the other thing is that on your eighth birthday, you're going to get a dojutsu as well as some other abilities. By that point, you should be able to create the clone we need to go into the real world. We're going to teach you how to use it and everything else to the best of our ability."

Again, the chibi blonde shouted sugoi and leapt up and down in joy. After calming him down, they went over more details about how he was going to be trained, before Naruto felt something that many would describe as a tug on his shirt.

"Well Naruto, seems like it's time for you to go. Before you do two more things we want to tell you. First, don't tell Hiruzen about this. If he finds out he'll have no choice but to tell the council, which will probably turn out really bad. The second is something for now and for as long as your career as a ninja lasts; a ninja's best tool is deception. This is your first lesson." Minato looked dead serious as he said all this, so Naruto took his words to heart.

"Well Naruto-kun, looks like times up! We'll see you in a few hours!" and with that Naruto left his mindscape. As he woke from his sleep, the first thing he saw was white. A shade of white that he hated above anything else…hospital white.

"Ugh, I hate this color." He said

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Naruto looked over and saw that he was in the Hokage's office, in a makeshift medical tent with a foldable hospital bed.

"I'm feeling fine Jiji. What happened? All I remember is another mob chasing me from the bridge that I was staying under…"

Hiruzen looked shocked at this, "I thought you were at the orphanage…"

"Nah, they kicked me out last year, and I've been living on the streets ever since."

When he heard this, the Hokages' K.I covered the village, so much so that it scared even the ANBU captain.

"ANBU! GO AND ARREST THE OWNERS OF THE ORPHANAGE! INFORM THEM THAT THEY ARE UNDER ARREST AND WILL BE SENT TO THE SHINOBI PRISON FOR THEIR CRIMES AGAINST NARUTO UZUMAKI! SO IS THE DECREE OF THE HOKAGE!"

"HAI Hokage-sama!" the hidden ANBU in the room shouted before four shadows jumped out of the room.

The Hokage's K.I lessened a bit as he turned to the blonde.

"Naruto, try and rest for a bit, we'll go out for ramen after I get this settled, O.K?"

"Alright old man, I'll hold you to it."

Hiruzen picked up his hat and walked out the door, leaving Naruto leaning back thinking about how good his birthday was.

**ANNDDD that's a wrap! **

**Sorry about the delay, I had major writers block on this story. This was the last chapter before a big time-skip. He's going to age 12.**

**Again, Review, PM and send me your votes for the pairing. **

**This was my last short chapter. I'm 2000 words in my next chapter. **

**Keep reading and reviewing! Ja Ne**


	5. Ch5:Return of a hero

**Hello there campers, and welcome to another chapter of Naruto: Eye of the Fox.**

**I've decided to do a time skip now, seeing as I don't really want to keep the entire additional part of the storyline, where Naruto has no friends and all, going. Ergo, the time skip will include explanations, but won't be as focused on certain subjects as they would have been explained if I did a chapter on them. I may do flashbacks later.**

**Also, due to me being horrible at math, and not having enough time right now to check reviews and PM's for voting, I'm moving the poll to my profile and extending it to chapter nine. Also, due to popular demand, I've decided that Sakura can be a part of the poll. No Hinata though! I won't compromise on that! I don't have anything against her, there are just so many!**

**By the way people, I am color blind. Sorry if I mess up any colors or anything like that in the story, but I can only see yellow, black, white, gray, and blue clearly. Red and green look brown, I can't see pink, purple looks like a dark blue, and light blue looks grey. I haven't actually seen the color of Kushina's eyes or hair, so I'm going off of what other stories say in terms of color.**

**Lastly, I still need a beta.**

**And now, on with the show!**

**Naruto: Eye of the fox**

**Ch.5**

**Return of a hero**

It was a clear evening in the village of Konoha. It was two days before the Genin exam for new academy students, though the school day had already ended, so in essence it was only one day. To that end, there weren't many clan members around the village. Many clan heirs were in this year's graduating class, and so almost all the members of the clans were recruited to help train them.

There was of course, one unknown clan heir in that class, and he was currently rushing to the gates of Konoha.

"Shit shit shit…I really don't want to be late!"

These were the words of a certain blonde haired blue eyed individual as he rushed past the still sleeping guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, and began running toward the Hokage tower. The ANBU stationed near the gatehouse would normally have stopped and probably executed anyone doing exactly what he was doing, but as the person entered he gave a quick 'blip' of his chakra that everyone know who he was. Recognizing it immediately, the ANBU gave a slight bow toward the now dashing individual and went to go wake up the eternal gate guards.

After a minute of running, the individual finally made it to the Hokage tower. Checking the time, he realized that if he didn't do something drastic he would be late. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He jumped through the window.

"Hokage-sama is under attack! Get back up!"

"No I'm not! And if I were, I could handle myself!" yelled an obviously irritated Hiruzen Sarutobi from underneath his desk, lying where he had been accidentally tackled.

The ANBU quickly backed off as the Hokage got up.

"Now Naruto, mind telling me what made you think it would be a good idea to come crashing through my window?"

Naruto, who had fallen over himself, quickly stood. Gone were the rags he was forced to wear when he was younger, as well as the 'skin and bones' boy that used to wear them.

Naruto had filled out and grown. Now standing at 5'4 and still growing, his height still wasn't intimating, but his attire and musculature was. He now had a six pack, with next to no extra fat on his body. He wore a pair of black and orange pants and black shinobi sandals. His upper body was covered by a black and orange jacket that matched his pants, though the jacket was unzipped, leaving a plain black shirt that showed off his abs. On top of all that, he wore a dark red Sennin coat that had a yellow ten tailed fox on the back, which he had rightfully earned from his first summoning clan after reaching sage level. His hands were covered by gloves that had the yin and yang symbol on them, signifying his ability to summon the Uzumaki clan's old summon, which had been thought lost for centuries.

He stared at Hiruzen for a minute before giving him a big hug, which the Hokage happily returned.

"Hehe, sorry old man, I would have Hirashin'd here but you somehow managed to spill coffee over it." The old man turned a little pink, embarrassed that he'd managed to erase the most important seal in his office earlier this morning. Naruto had sent it about a year ago via messenger fox, which the elderly Hokage found out scared his attendants and really liked ramen."Anyways, if I hadn't done that, I would have been late! I really didn't want to be late for my first meeting with you after so many years!"

"Yes, it has been quite some time since you've left…five years I believe?"

"Yeah, but my clones haven't made it easy on you old man. Hope you didn't get too lonely without the original."

"Well, your counterpart at the academy certainly keeps my hands full, but your clone in ANBU got promoted to commander about four months ago, and has been doing a fine job of running them. I still can't believe you got me to agree to giving you sannin traveling rights as well as granting your clone a position in ANBU."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, well I kind of had you over the barrel on that didn't I? I mean, not only did I beat one of your ANBU in combat, which made me sore for weeks mind you, but I also had a new summon for the village and the ability to get another, as well as my body clone technique. Add on top of that the secret to defeating your eternal enemy, and you didn't really have much of a choice."

The old man chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, I really didn't, though I have to say, your idea to use shadow clones to deal with it was quite innovative. Speaking of clones, I still have yet to add the body clone technique to the village roster. Would you mind explaining it to me again?"

Naruto sighed. He'd really hoped this would be more than a mission report, but it seemed Kami just didn't want it that way. "Alright old man, the body clone technique is simple; it's the same as the kage bushnin, but instead of being made with a little chakra, they're packed with it. In order to even attempt it, the user needs kage level chakra reserves, and then some. This isn't a problem for me though, seeing I have the chakra of four kages…I would recommend you label this as an S-ranked forbidden jutsu."

The old Hokage was stroking his grey, pointy beard as he contemplated the jutsu. "So what exactly does it do?"

"Well, like kage bushnins, it transfers any knowledge acquired to the caster when they dispel, but unlike them, they also retain any physical attributes that the caster wants to keep. They also can take more than one hit…the record thus far is 100."

"I see…do you have an example of the physical attribute transfer?"

"Yeah, hang on…" Naruto rolled up his sleeve to show the ANBU commanders tattoo; three bars with a fire in the middle and an eagle sitting on top of the top bar. Below it there were the kanji's for peace and war on opposite sides of his arm. All in all, it showed that he had achieved in five years what many could not hope to do in twenty.

"I absorbed my clone on the way here, picked this up and got the memories of the Uchiha massacre as well as current surveillance and defenses of the village, as well as the names of several important officers. I'm also here in part to give my resignation from the ANBU corp., effective immediately."

The Hokage chuckled, "Then you are hereby relieved of duty. Unfortunately, you'll have to go back to genin seeing as how you never graduated in the first place. By the way, I need to thank you for visiting the Uchiha, Sauske I think his name is?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know that anyone knew about that little meeting. He had come back to the village that week to test out a new seal for kunochi at the hospital, but ended up giving Sauske a talk about how his brother didn't want him to have hate, he wanted him to have honor. Sauske had quickly come around to his way of thinking, though he still swore that he would take revenge on his brother, not for hate, but for the honor of his future clan. He learned from his academy clone that Sauske seemed like an egotistical asshole, but Naruto quickly figured out that it was a ruse in an attempt to make the fan-girls go away. After the Naruto clone helped him a little with that problem, they became friends, though kept it secret for Sauske's sake.

"No problem, though with your permission I would like to discuss the details of the massacre with him. He has a right to know."

The Hokage sighed. He really didn't want the Uchiha to find out so soon, but Naruto had this way with people that made you trust him that almost said 'everything's going to be fine'.

"Alright Naruto, you can tell him. But make sure he keeps quiet about it, alright?"

"Sure old man"

"So now that we've gotten all of that out of the way, how did your mission go?"

Naruto smirked, "I was wondering when that was going to come up. I completed the primary mission with no problem; I've mastered my dojutsu, which I've named the Oinari, and my battle chakra tail. In addition, I am now able to go to four tails, but I have a problem with control at five. My main mission of finding the Uzumaki contract was successful, and my secondary mission of becoming the fox sage was successful. I had a little time in-between the two and I would like to inform you that I now have my own spy ring, codenamed PHOENIX, and started up an international security group codenamed LEGION. The spy network rivals the pervs and reports directly to the agents of LEGION, who report directly to me. I also set up a counterspy ring here in Konoha based out of the Ichiraku ramen stand. So far, I've found out that there's a spy in the village, I don't have a name yet; Mizuki-teme is planning to steal the scroll of sealing, implicate me for the theft, and defect to Orochimaru; and that Danzo still has ROOT operational."

To say the Hokage was surprised was an understatement; he was absolutely flabbergasted by what Naruto had been able to do. More importantly, there was a spy in the village and Danzo still had ROOT operational. He didn't really think of Mizuki as much of a threat though. A chunin against a kage? Please.

"Lord Hokage, if I may say so, we have an excellent opportunity to up the defenses of the village."

Naruto had taken on that gleam in his eye when he figured something out or was about to pull a prank, which Hiruzen quickly caught on to.

"Explain."

"Well, Lord Hokage, I believe that I just got an idea to get Danzo to stop being a war-hawk and allow us to bolster our ninja forces. However, in order for it to work, I need Danzo here. Think you can get him?"

"Of course I can! ANBU, I want Danzo here yesterday!"

"Hai!" four shadows shouted as they jumped out of the room.

A few minutes later, and Danzo arrived to see an angry looking Hokage and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki sitting on the couch.

"You wished to see me, Lord Hokage?"

"I actually didn't. The former commander of ANBU has a business proposal for you regarding the safety of the village. I think you would be wise to hear him out."

"Alright, where is he?" Danzo asked, a little nervous at the idea that he might have been found out.

"I'm right here Danzo." Naruto said flashing his tattoo.

If the old war hawk was surprised, he certainly didn't show it. "Well, what's your proposal then?"

Naruto looked Danzo straight in the eye, "How far would you go for this village?"

"As far as I needed to." He replied with seriousness

"That's good, but you have the wrong idea with ROOT."

"Oh, how so?" Danzo asked, beginning to get a little uncomfortable.

"First, you claim to assist the leaf, but you give us a bad name internationally when you kill dynamos and princes that are opposed to us. Killing them doesn't do anything but anger the people, but diplomacy does, or at least we can make them accepting of the leaf. Your method looses us money and eventual allies, while diplomacy gains us money from trade and potential allies."

"But diplomacy doesn't always work…"

"Neither does your method, but ours can get us money. But that's enough of that. Tell me, why are your ROOT soldiers wiped of emotions?"

Danzo at this point knew he was found out, but neither Hiruzen nor Naruto had made a move, so he decided to play along. "I wipe them of emotion so that they won't feel while killing, and so that they'll have loyalty to the leaf."

"Ah yes, but many of them are loyal only to you, and not to the leaf. Tell me, what would happen if you died or left the leaf? Your little soldiers would either die, or try and follow you."

Danzo grit his teeth, "So what's your solution?"

"Your goal is to make weapons for the leaf, as you once attempted to do with me. However, not everyone can be a weapon. If we had no civilians, we have no internal income. Your belief in weapons for the leaf…heh, you've seemed to forget that most people try to get into the shinobi academy, and that shinobi are weapons. The difference between your weapons and shinobi is quite simple. Your soldiers have loyalty to Konoha, only to you, whereas leaf shinobi will stick with Konoha against all odds. The reason they do this is because of their emotions; they value the bonds they make with the people, and will fight to the end for their comrades."

Danzo was surprised; what Naruto was saying actually made sense!

"The infamous will of fire…I think I finally understand why sensei chose you as his successor, Hiruzen. You've always understood the will of fire…I haven't. I will never try to become Hokage again, you have my word, and I will put an end to ROOT."

"Not so fast, Danzo. I have a once in a lifetime proposal that will get you what you wanted, to make Konoha stronger, but it will require ROOT."

Danzo was surprised yet again, as was Hiruzen.

"Explain." They both said in unison

"Ever since the Uchiha massacre, ANBU have had to do more in village missions to replace the police force, making us weaker and forcing us to take less out of village missions. So I propose that we make ROOT the new police force. This will reverse the effect, while allowing us to maintain village security. ROOT would be in charge of counter espionage as well as guarding the village during an attack, and providing security for civilians and guest during events like the chunin exams. I suggest only three requirements."

"Oh, and what are those?"

"First, turn over control of ROOT to the Hokage. Second, allow them to begin rebuilding emotions and that kind of stuff. Third, Danzo, retire from being a shinobi permanently and take control of the civilian council. This also means I'm going to destroy your Sharingan eyes and Mokuton ability."

"And how does that happen without me dying?" Hiruzen was surprised. Danzo wasn't even denying that he had those things, which shocked him further in realizing that Danzo had at least one Sharingan and the ability to perform Mokuton, and that Naruto had somehow discovered this.

"Simple, I cast a jutsu that takes all of it away, leaving you unscathed. However, you should pay the village for your treachery in going to the roach…can't believe that you actually did that."

"How do you know about all of this?" Danzo asked, genuinely curious.

"Your ROOT has a traitor I met one day on the street. He's been there for a while now…"

Danzo nodded. "Alright, do the jutsu before I change my mind."

"Right, this will hurt a bit… **Death seal: Rebinding soul jutsu!**"

From anyone else's perspective, nothing happened, but from Danzo and Naruto's point of view, they saw at least a dozen Uchiha appear and smile before disappearing again, followed by Hirashima Senju, who looked sadly at Danzo and left.

"It's done. Danzo Shimura, you are no longer a shinobi of Konoha and have been honorably discharged. As such, you are now able to take civilian office. ROOT is to be immediately reintegrated into the shinobi core as the new Konoha defense force. Also, for collaborating with the S-ranked missing-nin and Sannin Orochimaru, you are hereby sentenced to twenty hours of community service every two months for the rest of the year, and are required to pay 18,980,014 yen to the village in reparations.(A/N: That's 200,000 American dollars.)"

Danzo nodded solemnly, "I understand. By morning, all ROOT personnel will be at ANBU HQ for debriefing and reassignment. Is that all?"

Danzo was looking at Naruto, who was looking at Hiruzen, who was looking at the ceiling wondering what he did to deserve this mess.

Finally getting tired of waiting, Naruto shouted, "Hey old man!"

The Hokage jumped before smiling, "Sorry, you can go now Danzo."

Danzo gave a bow and left, leaving Naruto with the Hokage and the ANBU in the walls.

"So is that all Naruto? I mean, are you going to tell me about this dojutsu, or your chakra tail, or even what the Uzumaki summoning contract is?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out old man. Anyways, I should probably give Sauske the news. Is that all Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, that's all Naruto. You're dismissed. By the way, I'm looking forward to you showing your true self at school tomorrow. I'll be watching…"

Naruto smirked, "Well then, I'll try not to disappoint. By the way…"he said as he drew a seal on the Hokage's desk, "don't pour coffee on this one, alright?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "Alright Naruto, I'll try."

Naruto smiled as he stood up, stretched, and disappeared in an orange flash. By using the Hirashin, he was able to get to his home much faster than by walking. Not his lousy apartment in the poor side of town that he was given after that incident when he was five, but his clan house in the clan district of Konoha. It wasn't much in comparison to the other clans though; in fact it was just a two story house with four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a study, a library, and a basement. Most of the rooms had to be refurbished after Naruto moved in, especially the kitchen, which had a smell of rotten eggs, cheese, meat, and anything else you might find. This led to the beginning of Naruto's ninja training with the **henge**, which he then used to buy new… everything, using the funds that the Namikazes had in a vault in the basement. His father explained that he was always worried about the bank, so he got all of his and Kushina's pay in cash and built a vault in the compound to house it. That wasn't to say the Namikazes didn't invest in anything. They owned two banks, a blacksmith shop, several restaurants, and all of the apartments in the poor district, which had fallen into disrepair and crime since the deaths of Minato and Kushina. All of this was originally Uzumaki investments, but when Minato and Kushina married, they became Namikaze.

Since Naruto found out about his fortune, he'd begun channeling funding to the district, ensuring that it went into the good hands of one Daiki Oshiro, one of the few district managers that weren't paid off by the crime bosses. Through him, crime in the area decreased, buildings and sewers were being repaired, parks began sprouting up, and some of the best stores in town that had closed or downsized, like Ichiraku's, were beginning to reopen or grow back to their former prowess.

Even with all of this, he still had enough money to retire and live comfortably for the rest of his days. He did have one problem at the beginning though, and that was that people noticed that Naruto wasn't in his apartment, so he set up a seal that created a genjutsu to make it appear that he still lived there. He had the clone Hirashin there every morning and walk out, deactivating the genjutsu on his way. Similarly, when the clone came back, the jutsu reactivated and the clone Hirashin'd back to the compound.

Naruto began preparing three servings of ramen before he made a hand sign and said "**Shadow clone jutsu, spirit release style!**" In place of what would have been shadow clones stood Minato and Kushina, who looked rather irritated.

"It's about time you let us out Sochi! We haven't been out in a week!" Kushina yelled as she cracked her neck.

"Well I'm sorry, but I was in a bit of a rush to get here. Besides, the old man spilled coffee on the seal so I couldn't detect it…then he erased it…"

"It's fine" Minato said doing a few stretches, "Besides, it isn't that bad…it just gets boring in there…"

"Well, Mom, Dad; Kura, Shimi, and I have been working on something for you guys. I've waited until we got here to tell you, but I think you'll like it."

"Oh, and what is this little project you've been working on Naruto?"

"Well, I think I figured out a seal to allow you guys to wander around without shadow clone assistance…"

"WHAT? HOW?" they both screamed at him which made him clear his ears.

"Eye, you two are loud sometimes. It's pretty simple; the shadow clone becomes your actual body, transferring your soul to it and being preserved by a seal created by me and Kura, which uses her stored youki as energy for your body. There is a downside though…"

"Oh, what's that?" they both asked genuinely concerned, albeit excited about possibly getting out of their son's stomach.

"Well, the downside is you two won't be able to use chakra unless you're in the compound, although dad, you'll still be able to Hirashin here from anywhere, just not to your kunai or anything like that. That means you can only get back here from wherever you are."

Both of them thought it over for a second before agreeing. "Alright then mom, dad, this will hurt a bit." He made a few hand signs before he shouted, "**Death seal: Soul shifting seal!**"

A red chakra came out from Naruto that passed over to Kushina and Minato, enveloping them in its shroud. They both winced from the pain, but they withstood it, and after a minute the pain stopped and the chakra shroud receded.

"So how do you feel?"

"I feel like I just went through a meat grinder…what about you Kushina?"

"I feel like I got stuck with the catching Tora mission again…"

"That's good! I thought you would feel much worse, but I think you'll both need a nap. You know where the bedroom is…I need to go see Sauske."

Seeing the looks on his parent's faces he added, "I'll be home by 11. The nap thing is doctor's orders though. Go sleep."

"Alright Naruto-kun, just don't talk to strangers…" Both father and son looked at Kushina strangely.

"What, all I was going to say was unless you want to kick their asses, in which case by all means, do so-ttebayo!" Yep, that sounded more like her.

"Alright you guy's, I'm off! See ya in the morning!" Naruto said as he opened the front door and walked through it before Hirashining to the other side of the compound wall and started his trek to the Uchiha compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few minutes for Naruto to reach the Uchiha Lake, even while ninja sprinting there. The Uchiha compound was on the far side of the clan district; closest to the wall and outskirts of Konoha you could get while still being in the clan district. The compound was huge by anyone's standards, but it was also very empty. Despite Sauske's better than you attitude, he had opened up a part of the compound to an orphanage and a homeless shelter. Most of the old compound was still abandoned though, more as a reminder to Sauske about why he needed to avenge his clan. Sauske also kept the lake and the main house and the training field behind it under his direct control, partially because they were nice and partially because of the memories. He still lived nearby, in an apartment down the street that had been constructed before the massacre for the purposes of modernizing the clan. So far, Sauske was the only occupant.

Naruto walked to the front door of the building and started pressing the buzzer for Sauske's apartment. After a few minutes without a reply, Naruto decided it would be a good idea to start making a tune with the little contraption.

"_Alright damn it who are you and what do you want?_" said a voice over the intercom.

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?"

"_Naruto?_"

"Last time I checked that was my name…so yeah."

"_Hang on, I'll buzz you in_." The door buzzed a little and Naruto pushed inward, leading to a stairwell to the top floor. Naruto quickly made his way up to the top floor penthouse where Sauske lived. It was a cool place to hang with a nice view, though everything looked like it was painted the color blue or the color black.

"Naruto, what are you doing here so late?" Sauske asked somewhat drowsy. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a pair of red jammie pants. He was wearing a dark blue robe with the Uchiha crest on the back that overshadowed his form and made him look kinda wizardy.

"We need to talk." Naruto said as he plopped down on the couch.

"About?"

"Itachi."

**Annddd that's a wrap, with a cliffhanger!**

**I know most of you are probably disappointed with the lack of flashbacks, but they will come when conversations occur that spark Naruto's memory.**

**Next, I would like to say that this will be an N+3 story. Unless a certain pairing is chosen, I will choose one of my personal faves and use the top two others. Sorry for making you all vote again, but hopefully I can get more this way.**

**Lastly, Naruto is not going to be all powerful. Right now, he's at Kakashi's level, not at the level of a sannin, so the fight between roachy and Naruto will still happen, and Naruto will still lose. The ANBU captain thing was to make him a better fighter as well as give him an understanding of the Hokage job. Next chapter we're going to school! **

**Keep reading and reviewing! Ciao!**


End file.
